When I'm older
by c0nfid3nt-Hinata
Summary: just a cute fic about lazlo and patsy! [ONE SHOT] [LAZLOxPATSY]


When I'm older

By

Naruto4life

**Author's note: This is my first time writing a camp lazlo fic. I write Naruto stuff (it's a awesome show) and I was watching camp lazlo and I was like I wonder if they have fanfiction for that, well they do! And well I like that show so I wanted to write one.**

**It's a lazloxpatsy! Cause it's cute!**

"It's not fair!" Patsy shouted. She kicked some loose dirt. It landed into the small pond creating small ripples in the water. "It's just not fair…" she stared at her reflections. "Patsy?" Patsy turned around at the sound of her name. She met the face of Gretchen. "Oh Hi Gretchen!" she put on a fake smile and gave a small wave. "What are you doing out her?" Patsy tugged on her arm looking for an excuse. "Well…um… who cares? It's a big forest! I could have got lost, or I might have wanted to look at the water, it's interesting you know. It's nothing we should just go" She a nervously smile spread on her face.

"Are you feeling all right?" Gretchen held the same look bored look. "yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Patsy giggled. "Whatever you say patsy, I'll be at the dining hall" Gretchen turned around and disappeared into the trees. Patsy signed. "At least she didn't hear anything" Patsy looked down at her reflection. She sat down by the edge, her knees pulled up to her chest.

"He'll never know" She whispered into the night. With only the stars as her company, she got up and made her way back to her cabin. Patsy made her way through the maze of trees but it didn't seem to be getting away. "I was sure I'd be back at the camp by now" She turned another corner. Just trees, endless amount of trees. She frowned. "Oh no, I think I'm lost" She went wondering around for about an hour and still no where.

It was getting dark and the pink haired mongoose still hadn't found her way. She went from tree to tree till she saw lights. "Yes!" she cheered and ran toward the lights. She burst out of the trees. Her smile turned into a frown. It was not her camp, it was the camp kidney. "I must have taken a wrong turn…" She looked back at the woods. It was dark and creepy and she didn't want to go back alone.

She looked around and a smile played on her face. She saw lazlo's cabin, she could ask them to walk her back. She went up and knocked on the door. To her delight, lazlo answered. "Patsy?" She smiled. "Hi lazlo"

"Uh…Hi, what are you doing out so late?" He asked. "Well I got lost, could you and your friends walk me back?" Patsy felt a blush rise. Lazlo took a peak out side and looked back in his cabin. "Well…., let me ask the guys" He left the door open a crack and murmuring could be hear inside. Then Lazlo appeared in the door again. "Well Patsy, Raj and clam don't want to go into the forest, it's creepy. So I guess you have to stay with us tonight" lazlo cheered.

Patsy's stomach was doing filps. A night with lazo! Lazlo set up some blankets on the floor for her. "You can sleep here" he pointed. Patsy looked at lazlo's bed. "Can I sleep there?" Lazlo shrugged. "Well I was going to sleep there, but you can" Patsy jumped on to the bed and snuggled close to the bed covers. The smell was lie lazlo she could've fainted!

"Sleep tight!" She heard raj say. "Yeah" She slipped under the covers. "Night" clam said in his usually loud voice. "Good night everybody" Lazlo shouted before patsy drifted off to sleep. She had dreams of lazlo. It was wonderful, and then and now she knew she had to tell him. She snapped open her eyes, almost sad she had to leave her dream, and knelt down to where lazlo was sleeping. She could never tell her friends this…. She thought.

She shook his shoulder and his eyes slowly open. He yawned and sat. "Yeah, patsy?" She hesitated searching for the right words. "Well…I like Lazlo" Lazlo raised his eyebrow and tilted his head. "Well I like me too" patsy nodded her head. "No, not like that. I really like you!" Patsy could see the faint outline of his confused face. "Like how much?" patsy signed. "This much" She leaned in a pecked him on his lips. "huh?" patsy looked at the ground waiting for a answer.

After nothing was said patsy stood up. "it's okay if you don't feel the same way" She turned around to leave when something caught her hand. She turned around. "Patsy… I think your cool to, but I'm not into girls yet. Maybe when I'm older" Patsy smiled even though it wasn't visible in the dark. "So there's still hope?"

"Yeah there's still hope" Patsy couldn't help it she wrapped her arms around him. "I think we better get to sleep now" pasty unwrapped her arms. "Okay" and she skipped off to bed.

The next morning, she skipped back to camp really early in the morning. She sneaked in her cabin and under her own blankets. "Where were you, patsy?" She looked up. It was Gretchen sitting on the edge of her bed with her arms crossed. "Oh nothing" she said in a sing song voice. 'Or at least nothing till I'm older' she thought. She giggled to herself. Gretchen waved it for now.


End file.
